Mi cantante
by font dial 99
Summary: Y si tu pais tuviera un tradicion en la que te tienes que casar con los descendientes de los amigos de tus ancestor? suena complicado y lo es...
1. Chapter 1

Nuvo proyecto! con este si actualizare pronto lo juro! a por cierto One Piece no es mio es de Eichiro Oda solo tomo a sus personajes por un momento...

* * *

><p>-Luffy esa sonrisa no me digas...ya?-pregunto Zoro sonriente<p>

-ya que?-dijo Luffy pero el sabia muy bien a lo que se referia ,solo era afan de presumir

-por dios ...!tienes novia!-dijo Zoro sorprendido

-SI! DIJO QUE SI! ES GENIAL!-dijo,bueno, grito Luffy

-eso es genial Luffy-dijo con una sonrisa-pero olvidas un pequeño pero importante detalle-agrego Zoro

-cual?-dijo Luffy

-tu padre-finalizo con el suspenso

-el viejo? no creo que le importe mi vida-dijo Luffy dandole otro sorbo a su soda

-a si? entonces por que tanto estudio en escuelas prestigiosas ,tanto esfuerzo por tus comodidades, a y no olvidemos que ya te esta incluyendo en las juntas-dijo Zoro

-eso es por que... tu sabes.. el...!ES MI VIDA NO LA SUYA! no tiene porque importarle y ademas me dijo que la junta era para discutir mi futuro-dijo Luffy

-y cuando es?-dijo Zoro

-a las 4:30-dijo Luffy

-de hoy?-pregunto Zoro

-si-dijo Luffy

-Luffy... son las 4:55-dijo Zoro preosupado

Sin decir nada los dos echaron a correr,si Zoro se habia apreocupado Luffy no era mas qu eun manojo viviente de nervios,corrieron cuadras colonias vecindarios calles edificios en fin muchas cosas hasta llegar a su destino el edificio mas alto de la ciudad "Revolucional Army" la compañia cuyo dueño no era mas ni nada menos que el padre de Luffy

-HOLA KOKORO -SAN-grito Luffy pasando sin mirar

-MUCHACHO VAS MUY TARDE-grito la vieja borracha preparando un cafe para su jefe

3 caidas 4 cafes 10 perdidas al fin llegaron

-LO SIENTO ENCERIO NO ERA MI INTENCION -grito Luffy anuncioando su llegada

-No importa hijo como quiera sabia de tu retardo asi que la junta empezo hace 5 min-dijo el padre mas que calmado-toma aciento-dijo seyalando un lugar a su lado

-Buenos dias senor-dijo Zoro

-Roronoa! como estan tus padre?-pregunto Dragon

-bien-"peor bien muertos" dijo Zoro sin tristesa para el era normal que a el padre de su mejor amigo olvidara detalles

-bueno empecemos-dijo Dragon

-Luffy creo que es tiempo de que lo sepas... desde que naciste has estado comprometido con la hija de Kuma mi viejo amigo-dijo calamado

-QUE DEMONIOS?-grito Luffy

Es que eso era imposible para ,el Hancock es su primera novia !es la mas bella de la escuela! ahora resulta que esta comprometido con la hija del tio Kuma !POR DIOS! la vi solo 1 vez en mi vida y tenia 5 años

-Luffy se que es una gran falta de consideracion de mi parte...-no pudo terminar fue interrumpido

-pe..pero no es tan mmalo es una buena chica es linda-dijo Dragon tratando de calmarlo

-pero Dragon-san ni siquiera la hemos visto-dijo Jinbe el tio de sangre de Luffy

-asi cierto ni la veremos-dijo Dragon

-como? me comprometes y ni siquiera pudo ver su foto?-dijo Luffy tratando de encontrar una logica a su situacion

-pero se su nombre se llama Bartolomew Nami-dijo Dragon leyendo un papel

-!BARTOLOMEW NAMI!-grito Genzo un trabajador como de la familia

-si ese es su nombre la conoce?-dijo Dragon

-y quien no?-dijo Genzo

-!YO!-grito Luffy

-bueno cuentanos de ella-hablo Jinbe

-Buneo no les puedo decir mucho-dijo Genzo -pero mi hija talvez-

Genzo llamo por telefonno a su casa y en menos de 30 min su hija ya estaba en la sala

-Hola papi-dijo kuina

-Hola hija-la recibio con un calido abrazo- te necesito para algo puedes?-dijo Genzo sonriendo

-Lo que digas papi!-dijo Genzo

Genzo la encamino hasta el centro de la sala

-hablanos de Mika-dijo Genzo

-MIKA?-dijeron todos los presentes

-si ...larga historia-dijo Genzo

-ESA ES MI ESPECIALIDAD!-dijo Kuina sacando una USB en lo alto como si de una piedra magica se tratara

La conecto y como todo niño del siglo XXI le supo a la computador y al cañon al terminar se paro enfrente de la sala y emepzo en el proyector una presentacion

-Ella es Bartholomew Nami o mas bien conocida como Mika por su nombre artistico-dijo kuina

-artisitco?-dijo Luffy

-si artistico te ruego que no me interumpas Luffy-nissan-dijo con un aura negra

-o..ok-dijo tragando saliva

-es una de las 4 cantantes y bailarinas de "Girls 4" junto con Robin,Conis y Kaya,en ese momento le dio click a la pantalla

Aparecio una imagen de cuerpo completo de una chica de pelo naranja con una gran sonrisa y una pose de bilarina soloportaba una blusa blanca de tirantes gruesos unos shirts de mezclilla color naranjaa y unas botas tambien naranjas para la lluvia tenia el pelo suelto llegaba hasta la caderapocas palabras una belleza total.

Solo hubo silencio en la sala Luffy tenia que admitirlo ,era bella, era visiblemente mas joven que Hancock y era hermosa

-Su nombre "mika" biene del japones "mikan" que significa "mandarina" ,eso se debe a que su madre tenia un cultivo de mandarinas en japon el lugar donde crecio muchos dicen que fue su primera palabra-dijo Kuina-la segunda fue dinero-

-igualita que su padre-grito Dragon

Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de todos en la sala

-Click-cambio de diapositiva

-nacio el 3 de Julio de 1995-dijo Kuina

-entonces tiene ...emm...

-16 años-completo Jinbe

-a si ya sabia-dijo Dragon

-entonces canta? puedo ver una de sus presentacines?-dijo Luffy

Se le quedaron viendo como "ya te agrado la idea"

-que? e smi futura esposa tengo que ver a que se dedica!-comento Luffy

-a claro lo tenia por aqui...-dijo Kuina llendo a los archivos de su USB la cual tenia ,decenas de videos ,centenares de canciones y todas del mismo grupo.

-aaaaaaaaa aqui esta le dio click a un video sin nombre solo tenia el tipico nombre qu ele pones a la foto de tu presentacion de ciencias"asdfgh 2" por que asdfgh"ya existe

Empezo una cancion que solo Kuina sabia que era Gee

la primera en cantar fue la joven de atencion

ahá

listen boy, -Escucha chico

my first love story- mi primera historia de amor

my angel and my girl's,- mi angel y mis chicas

my sunshine oh, oh let's go. -mi rayo de luz oh oh vamos!

Neomu neoumu meotjyeo- Tan tan brillante

nuni nuni busyeo- mis ojos estan cegados

Sumeul swigesseo tteollineun girl -estoy nervios que voy a enloqueser amiga

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Oh neomu bukkeureowo -Soy tan timida

chyeodabol su eobseo -no puedo ni mirarte

Sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun girl- me e enamorado ,pero soy tan timida amiga

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Gee gee gee gee bab bab bab bab baby

Eotteoke hajyo (eotteok hajyo) -que puedo hacer? (que puedo hacer?)

Tteollineun maeum (tteollineun mameunyo) -con mi agitado corazon (con mi agitado corazon)

(Dugeundugeundugeundugeun)- (palpita palpita palpita palpita)

dugeun dugeungeoryeo- palpita palpita

bamen jamdo mot irujyo- palpita por las noches y no me deja dormir

Naneun naneun babongabwa-yo soy tan tan tonta

Geudae geudaebakke moreuneun- solo te conozco a ti

babo geuraeyo geudael boneun nan- tonta, solo te miro a ti

Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo -tan tan,brillante mis ojos estan cegados

No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun -tan tan sorprendida estoy asombrada

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo- tan tan asustada mi cuerpo tiembla

Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee

Jeojeun nunbit -mis ojos humedecidos

Oh Yeah

joheun hyanggi -tu suave fragancia

Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

Oh neomu neomu yeppeo- Oh tan tan lindo

mami neomu yeppeo- lindo es tu corazon

Cheotnune banhaesseo kkok jjibeun girl- es amor a primera vista lo juro! amiga

Gee gee gee gee Baby Baby Baby

Gee gee gee gee Baby Baby Baby

Neomuna tteugeowo- tan caliente

manjil suga eobseo -no puedo tocarlo

Sarange tabeoryeo hukkeunhan girl -me queme en el fuego del amor

Gee gee gee gee Baby Baby Baby

Gee gee gee gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Baby

Eojjeomyeon joha (eojjeomyeon johayo) -que puedo hacer?

Sujubeun naneun (sujubeun naneunyo)- con mi timidez?

(Mollamollamollamolla) -(nose no se no se no se)

Molla mollahamyeo- no se nose pero

maeil geudaeman geurijyo- solo te anhelo a ti

Chinhan chingudeureun malhajyo- mis amigas dicen que

Jeongmal neoneun jeongmal motmallyeo- soy realmente tonta

Babo hajiman geudael boneun nan-tonta, por tu forma de ser

Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo -tan tan brillante mis ojos estan cehados

No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun- tan tan sorprendida estoy asombrada

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo -tan asustada mi cuerpo tiembla

Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee

Jeojeun nunbit- mis ojos humedecidos

Oh Yeah

joheun hyanggi -tu suave fragancia

Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

Maldo motaenneun geol -no puedo ni hablar

neomu bukkeureowo haneun nal- estoy tan apenada

Yonggiga eomneungeolkka- no es que carezca de valor

eotteokhaeya joheungeolkka -esque que debo hacer?

Dugeundugeun mam jorimyeo -mi corazon palpita

barabogo inneun na- con solo verte

Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo -tan tan brillante mis ojos estan cegados

No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun- tan tan sorprendida estoy asombrada

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo- tan tan asustada mi cuerpo tiembla

Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee

Jeojeun nunbit -mis ojos humedos

Oh Yeah

joheun hyanggi -tu suave fragancia

Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo- tan tan brillante mis ojos cegados

No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun- tan tan sorprendida estoy asombrada

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo -tan tan asustda mi cuerpo tiembla

Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee

Jeojeun nunbit -mis ojos humedos

Oh Yeah

joheun hyanggi -tu suave fragancia

Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

Fue una coreografia dificil,unas grandes voces,y hermosas damas bailando era sensacional.

-Luffy no esta nada mal- le susurro Dragon y Zoro al mismo tiempo a Luffy

-Lo se pero tengo que nococerla para aceptarla-grito Luffy

-aceptarla?-pregunto Kuina

-te cuento en casa-dijo Genzo

-señor me retiro con mi hija ,tiene clase de katana y ni puede faltar-dijo Genzo

Padre e hija salieron de la oficina

-Señores la junta se termina gracias por su asistencia-dijo Dragon

-Se levantaorn rapidamente de su sasientos y salieron igualmente

-Luffy... creeme qu eno te quiro obligar a esto-dijo Dragon

-Entonces tengo opcion?-dijo Luffy sintiendo un rayo de sol en el fondo del mar

-no-dijo Dragon-se lo prometi a Kuma mi descendiente se casaria con su descendiente para unir lazos de sangre-dijo Dragon

-pero por que?-dijo Luffy

-Sabes Kuma es un gran amigo de la infancia no solo el ,su padre ,mi padre, el abuelo y su abuelo eran amigos desde la infancia, antes se tenia le crrencia de que en los lazos de amistad deberia haber de sangre ,y lo pagaban los descendientes ,en nuestra familia y en la suya por 3 generaciones no hubo mujeres hasta ahora con mika-dijo Dragon

Luffy penso un momento en las ridiculas tradiciones de los paises son...ridiculas

-Nami...-susurro Luffy

-que yo que?-dijo Dragon

-Nami es su verdadeor nombre..-dijo Luffy

-creeme Kuma tambien esta preocupado no eres el unico aui forzado ,,creo ,,,yo creo que deberias darle una oportunidad Luffy-dijo Dragon

-pero...-

-peor que?-dijo Dragon

-yo tengo novia hace 4 horas que es mi novia sabes? espero 3 años a que me dijera que si 3 AñOS! y vienes y sales con me caso co nuna esxtraña desocnocida que resulta ser perfecta y no le encuentro ningun defecto!-dijo Luffy rendido

-Luffy lo siento no teniamos esa intencion de hecho yo y Kuma nos alejamos tanto tiempo para evitar esto pero tu abuelo sabe de internet asi que le dijo al abuelo de Nami que ya tenian descendiente..

-Solo...esperare a conocerla-dijo Luffy levantandose de la silla

-a lo haras pronto

Luffy se paro en seco

-de...def..define prrr..pront-dijo Luffy nervioso

-dentro de exactamente 12 horas...

* * *

><p>12 horas la misma hora en la que tendran el siguiente capitulo 12 horas (contando que son las 12:00 am Mexico)<p>

Bueno fue una inspiracion de ver Ranma 1/2 XD

La cancio se llama "Gee" es de Generation Girls"

La traduccion les sere sincera no se si esta correcta yo no la hize,ya que no se coreano

Y cambie una que otra plabra por que las frases quedaban asi"tan brillante brillante..." eso esta gramaticamente incorrecto en el español ais que lo cambie

no lo olvide 12 horas


	2. conociendola!

-12 HORAS!-grito Luffy

-Si Kuma me llamo antes de que llegaras llegara junto con ella al as 8:00 am en el aeropuerto –dijo Dragon

-Ósea que ya sabe de qué me casare con ella –dijo Luffy mas emocionado que nervioso y enojado

-creo yo no la traes de viaje así como así ,además creo que anda de gira-dijo Dragon sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo

-gira? Casarme con ella será un reto-dijo Luffy rindiendose y saliendo por la puerta de la sala

-pero a ti te agradan los reots no es asi?-dijo echando una humadera

No hubo respuesta el camino cabizbajo pensando por todo el pasillo hasta que se encontró con Kokoro bassan

-que pasa chico?-dijo la ebria mujer

-el matrimonio eso me pasa-dijo Luffy sentando se en la silla

-matrimonio? Cuantos años tienes?-dijo Kokoro

-19-dijo

-y ella …o el?-dijo la rubia

-ella.. y 16-dijo golpeándose la cara contra la mesa

-LA EMBARAZASTE!-grito

-NO! –dijo Luffy

-Entonces por qué?-dijo confundida

-mi padre arreglo esto me voy a casar con una desconocida y bellísima cantante!-dijo Luffy

-y el problema es que es bella?-dijo Kokoro

-como que el problema? Tu obligarías a Chimney a casarse con un guitarrista solo por tu país asi lo dice?-dijo Luffy

-Si..-dijo Kokoro

-olvido con quien hablaba-dijo Luffy

-pero no la conoces dale una oportunidad!-dijo Kokoro-san

-sabes? Siempre quise esperar el momento adecuado para casarme con Hancock en este momento me hubiera casado si así ella lo quisiera, la amo y mucho desde hace 3 años que la amo no es facil perderla así como así después de 5 horas de noviazgo-dijo Luffy mirando la ventana

-Tal vez el de arriba no quiere que te cases con ella-comento kokoro

-pero por qué?-dijo Luffy

-Luffy…. Conozco a Hancock me la presentaste hace a años si es una chica linda pero ..acéptalo … es superficial y cree que puede reinar en el mundo con solo belleza se necesitan sesos!-dijo kokoro

-ósea que dices que mi novia es estúpida!-comento ofendido Lufyy

-no! Solo que ….cuantos novios a tenido desde que la conoces!-respondió casi histérica

-nose….-dijo Luffy aunque si sabia

-24! 24 novios a tenido-dijo dándole un gran trago a la botella de vino

-como sabes?-pregunto Luffy

-cada vez que estaba en un a relación venias a desahogarte conmigo! Y al siguiente día recibías una llamada de que habia cortado con el! No creo que sea para ti y para serte sincera no creo que la ames-concluyo la ebria

-COMO QUE NO LA AMO!-dijo Luffy

-chico.. Tal vez sea solo una capricho algo pasajero después de todo corriste tras de ella 3 años y ahora después que te dijo que si se te iluminan los ojitos con tu prometida!-razono kokoro san

-es que…..un momento NO SE ME ILUMINARON LOS OJITOS! –proceso información Luffy

-CLARO QUE SI! Cuando entre a darle el café a Jinbe san vi como no dejabas de admirar los movimientos de Nami-chan en la pantallas hasta te pase la mano enfrente de la cara pero no respondiste!-dijo con una sonrisa la anciana

-es que!...aaaaaaaaaaaaaa me rindo TODOS! Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES TIENE RAZON! OYERON! –grito Luffy

-Como quiera me voy ya es tarde-dijo Luffy levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la puerta de salida-te cuento luego como es.. adiós!-dijo Luffy

-chico…. Yo ya se como es-dijo Kokoro san dándole un trago final a la botella con una sonrisa

-DESPIERTA!-grito su madre

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se asusto-QUE SIENTES MADRE!

-una gran alegría por fin conocere ala prometida de mi hijo!-grito desde la cocina

-a se me había olvidado ..que hora es?-

-son las 10:30!-grito

-QUE! DEBIA ESTAR ALLA A LAS 8:00!-dijo Luffy

-no te preocupes llamaron y dijeron que querían visitar a algunos familiares antes de que los presentaran aa pero tu padre dijo que quería verte en su oficina a mas tardar las 12:00-dijo

-ee…está bien..

Había caminado 5 cuadras después de todo la casa no esta lejos de el edificio entro y recordó que había corrido hasta acá con Zoro…

ZORO! Cuando se fue ayer ni idea no lo recuerdo!

Entro para encontrar una escena un poco bueno era Nami abrazando a Chimney

Ella portaba un vestido con estampado de flores de colores pero el fondo era negro tenia el pelo suelto y botas color camella se notaban varias lagrimas en sus ojos

Chimney tenia el uniforme escolar abrazaba a la chica con un mar de lagrimas en sus ojos

Para emepzar si fueran otras personas no sabria como actuar pero esta era su prometida!era mas riesgo no sabia que hacer asi que mientras pensaba las 2 se separaron.

-a muchacho que bueno que viniste!-dijo Kokoro san-Nmai te presento a Luffy-dijo Kokoro

-Mucho gusta soy Nami-dijo la chica que de un momento a otro ya estaba frente a el

-A.. Mucho gusto!-dijo sonriendo Luffy

Era jodidamente mas bella en persona alta pero no tanto como el sus ojos eran prifundos pestañas largas cuerpo..bien desarrollado era hermosa

-chico tu padre y tu tio los esperan en el despacho!-dijo kokoro san

-de acuerdo..vamos-dijo Luffy con Nami dtras de el

-despues vengo a jugar contigo Chimney!-dijo Nami

-Claro aquí estare!-contesto la pequeña rubia

Caminaron por los pasillos con un silecnio terrorífico como Luffy tenia curiosidad de algo pregunto

-de donde conoces a Kokoro san?-dijo Luffy

- es mi madrina ,me cuido cuando mi madre murió-respondio la pelinaranja

-a lo siento-dijo picándole al botón del elevador

-no importa además eso fue hace mucho tiempo-contesto amablemente

Los 2 entraron al elevador

-Sabes me alegro de conocerte-dijo Nami

-asi por que?-pregunto

-por que tu seras mi prometido definitivo-dijo Nami

-como que definitivo?-pregunto Luffy

-si es culpa de mi padre cada vez que viajaba hacia un país el..me presentaba a prometidos desconocidos pero siempre me decía que con el no me hiba a casar por que ya tenía al perfecto-dijo Nami recordando buenos tiempos

Esa historia fue rara y mucho

-encerio creo que ya me gane a mi suegro!-dijo con una sonrisa

Nami rio

Se habrio la puerta del elevador ellos entraron Luffy la encamino hacia la oficina de su padre

Entraron y vieron a sus padres jugando póquer apostando lo que parecía galletas de queso y riendo

-a llegaron los futuros esposos-dijo Dragon

Kuma volteo a ver a la pareja y conocer a su nuevo yerno

Dragon se paro y fue con Luffy

-Kuma te presento a mi hijo se llama Luffy Monkey D. Luffy-agrego

-Mucho gusto Luffy-dijo dándole la mano

Luffy la estrecho es raro conocer a tu suegro

-Ella es Nami mi hija Brtholomew Nami-dijo

-Mucho gusto!-dijo Dragon feliz de la vida

-bueno chicos tenemos negocios que atender si me disculpan –dijo sacándolos a rastras de la oficina

-claro adiós padre!-dijo ya afuera de la oficina un tanto enojado

-siempre es asi?-pregunto Nami

-si siempre es asi-dijo Luffy-pero bueno conoces la ciudad?-pregunto Luffy

-no –

-quisieras?-pregunto Luffy

-me encantaría!-agrego feliz

-entonces que esperamos!-dijo caminando

Salieron del edifiocio rápidamente Nami quiso despedirse pero ninguna de las dos estaban

Salieron de ahí Luffy la llevo hacia el centro comercial a ver la exhibiocion navideña que están presentando hasta que vio a su "novia" con otro chico….


End file.
